Teenage Angst
by Ryzaria
Summary: Blah blah blah, teenager sucked into Spira. You know the pnuematic drill. NOOOW, READ AND REVIEW! THUNDER!


Omigod! I'm delving into the Final Fantasy X Section of Fanfiction. Let's hope I don't drown. Or get lynched for crimes against literature.

Well, I noticed that there's all these fics where teenagers get dragged into the FFX universe. Fun, but also weird. So, I'm doing my own, special version...MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

**Chapter the First: Sin When You're Winning**

For reasons that we probably won't find out ever, the universe was created. Planets formed, stars formed, huge scaly monsters formed, and worst of all, the Earth was formed. That's where it should have ended. But instead, the people of Earth evolved into rather intelligent beings, who thought seriously about the universe, usually when there was nothing on television. And this thinking brought about an unusual theory.

A man had theorized that just because there was a universe, didn't mean there wasn't maybe a large amount of other, different universes. Perhaps ones with magic, monsters, and the weapons that the man needed to beat the crap out of the bastard upstairs who played Yellowcard and New Found Glory at maximum volume until three in the morning.

However, no one took this man seriously, although they did lynch the man who lived upstairs from him, and everyone was happy. The thing was, though, the man was right. Not for the reason he said, which was "The fairies told me. They tell me many things, like how pretty fire is," but because it adds a lot more story to this fic. And I'll be damned if this thing doesn't seem like a good fic in the first chapter.

Anyway, this man came from Glasgow, which is where our story begins...

_John swam in his dreams. Not through the air, or an endless ocean. That would imply that the dreams had meaning. No, he was currently swimming through a sea of Marmite with a herd of pink mountain goats. This wasn't a nightmare. John likes Marmite and goats. And he's not even the main antagonist. But yes, he was swimming in Marmite, while whistling the tune from the A-Team. And yet, he could hear someone at the edge of his consciousness saying, "Dammit, John! Wake up! Something's happening outside!"_

John woke up slowly, a groan working its way through his vocal chords, and bursting through his mouth. "Ooooaw...why'd you go and do that...and do I even know you?"

The man looked down at him, peering from behind glasses. "Yes...I was a friend of your father. Auron..."

John looked the man over. A red jacket, of which only one arm was focused enough to make the horrifyingly difficult journey through the sleeve. The other one lay across his chest, always in reach of a bottle filled with what smelt either like very strong alcohol, or sulphuric acid. A sword was sheathed through his belt, despite guns being so readily available in Glasgow. "Oh..." John said. "Yes, I remember you now. What's happening outside? Gang war?"

Auron sighed, before throwing back the curtains of the window. John gasped.

The normal city view of people moving, shopping, arguing, and on occasion fighting, had been replaced. Instead of moving, people were running. Instead of arguing, they were screaming. And above the Glasgow, hanging above the city like a great, evil beach-ball of death, was a massive ball of...water. Oh yes. The most frightening liquid in the galaxy. But just now, a hole was opening in the side, and some_thing_ was bursting out from it. A tentacle collapsed onto the street outside, where it immediately started to send out weird winged things.

"What...the hell...is going on..." John gasped, looking out at the carnage confronting him.

Auron didn't reply. Instead, he took out a sword, one that John hadn't noticed, and gestured to him to take it. "How good are you with one of these?" he asked, scrutinizing our hero.

John stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Five seconds later, he was running out, his shiny new sword in hand, ready to take on anything.

He just prayed that anything wasn't ready to take on him.


End file.
